Enchanting
by miss ballerina
Summary: James is the most popular boy in Hogwarts. He dates girls for his reputation. But then he 'descovers' Lily, will she ruin his reputation or will he forget her??
1. chapter one

Enchanting  
  
Chapter one  
  
'I wish I had a spell  
  
To turn the hands of time,  
  
Back to the day  
  
We meet, it was divine…'  
  
That was the first song James heard Lily sing. It was at the far well party he, Sirius and Remus had organized for the Griffendors, the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. The Slitherins were not invited, of course. James had been whispering sweet nothings to a Ravenclaw at the back of the room.  
  
" The house should be called dove's wings," he muttered softly, " with such gentle, beautiful, peaceful birds as this marvellous example in front of me." The girl giggled and planted a kiss on his lips. Remus, who was dancing with Susie Sprout, his girlfriend, around his neck, winked at him. James winked back, and slid his hands around Carrie Chang's waist. Lily finished her song.  
  
James sighed. He wished Lily hadn't stopped. Her voice gave a romantic feeling to the air. But he pulled Carrie towards him and kissed her.  
  
Maria Green took Lily's place. She didn't do it well. In fact, everyone covered his or her ears while Sirius dragged Maria off the stage and begged Lily to sing again. Lily blushed slightly and refused. Furiously, Maria stormed out the door.  
  
"C'mon Lily-o'-gal!" He pleaded. She shook her head.  
  
" Lily! Lily!" chanted Sirius and soon everyone else. Lily sighed. She wasn't weak, but she didn't like refusing people, especially Sirius. She walked onto the stage and sang.  
  
"I believe in magic,  
  
"Because I have you,  
  
"Lovin' you so easy,  
  
"So magic's true-" She stopped short. No one but Sirius noticed for a moment because her last note echoed around the room. Sirius jumped up and kept her from collapsing. Then he saw what was making her face so pale. He bit his lip. Everyone looked at the door.  
  
Prof. Mcgonagall was standing there. Her mouth was drawn into a very strait and thin line. Her eyes were like storm clouds.  
  
" Who or what was stupid enough of thinking up this and thinking they would get away with it?" James, Peter and Remus slowly raised their hands. Both of Sirius' were full, so he said " me too, Prof."  
  
" I would like all three of you troublemakers to stay her. And you Lily." She said, when she noticed Carrie, trying to hide behind James. " Ms. Chang! I didn't expect you here, of all people! You don't set a good example to your fellow students as Head Girl!" Carrie blushed crimson.  
  
" I would like all of you to go to your houses and sleep! You have to up bright and early tomorrow for your receiving of N.E.W.T's!"  
  
The students hurried of to their rooms, knowing that if they stayed house points would probably be taken. This left the four boys, Prof. Mcgonagoll and Lily.  
  
" This is disgraceful! Remus, as a prefect, you should know better. As for you two," she growled at James and Sirius, " I'm not surprised. As a punishment," she said, "well, it is the end of the year, so you will have to clean this up tomorrow. With out magic!" she added hastily as the boys exchanged looks. " You may go. Good night."  
  
She turned to Lily. " Ms. Evans," she said sweetly, almost smiling. Lily was her pet pupil. She was a prefect (thanks to Prof. Mcgonagoll) and got some of the best notes in her year. She would have been Head Girl if only Prof. Neap, the deputy head, hadn't persuaded Dumbledore to make her pet, Carrie, Head Girl instead. Also Lily had never got detention in all her time in Hogwarts. " Yes Prof?"  
  
" I know you didn't come here at your own agreement…"  
  
" But I did Prof!"  
  
" Lily, I know you don't like blaming others but I know that Sirius forced you to come…"  
  
" Prof-"  
  
" Lily, what I would like to say is that I heard your singing. It is wonderful. You have a real talent you know. I want you to sing to Dumbledore. He will decide what is to become of you. He will announce tomorrow where each of you will go to train for your job. You will see whether he thinks you should sing." And she busyed herself out and left Lily wondering what the old bat was talking about. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
The next day the common room was still a mess. Remus and James were trying to clean it up magically, but in vain. " Must have jinxed it, the old bat." Murmured Sirius.  
  
"You can't jinx a mess, you idiot!" James was slightly upset with Sirius; he thought it was Sirius' fault because his girlfriend's voice had given them away. They settled it with that, and went to the great hall.  
  
They were all in white robes with flowers in the button hales. The Gryffindor lot had roses, the Ravenclaw's cornflowers, Hufflepuff marigolds and Slytherin parsley. The three houses were biting their lips to keep from laughing. Severus Snape glared at James. James replied by giving the finger.  
  
Luckily, Dumbledore chose that moment to start the speech that he said each year. " Friends ("and enemies" added Remus to Lily) you have been here for seven years. In those seven years every thing that you did was shown. Whether you answered correctly," he smiled at Lily, " or were late for class" it was time to look at the Gryffendor boys, " it was shown by house points.  
  
This is the last day of those seven years. Your good and bad things will be shown differently. I hope you will get many 'points' in these and not lose many.  
  
" We will ask the Head boy and Girl to come up, please." Carrie and Frank Longbottom walked up to Dumbledore. As Carrie walked past Lily, she heard Carrie whimper in fright. Dumbledore smiled at her, which seemed to cheer her up a bit. He said, "Franck, come up here, please?" he turned to the whole school. "Frank has been given a scholarship to train at the Auror's department!" The school went wild. Dumbledore held up his hand. " Now for Carrie. She is going to be Mr. Fudge's personal assistant in the School Curriculum Department!" The crowd screamed and shouted again. " I feel sorry for kids here now! Imagine Carrie deciding what you were going to learn! She'll have them learning politics!" Sirius yelled to James over the crowd. Then everyone quietened down.  
  
" Hufflepuffs, please come forward. Thank you. Ms. Sprout, come here please." Susie was trembling with excitement. " Ms. Sprout is going to be training at Hogwarts over the summer and next year because she will become the herbology teacher!" screams and shouts. Everyone went past, but I will only show you, "James, please come here. You will be training to be in the English Quiddich team while working part time with Sirius in the Sports department!" "Remus will be working in the Magical Creatures  
  
Department!" "Peter will be working in the Flourish and Blotts Publishing Department!" "Lily. We wish you well, and hope you get on well in you voice training course to become a singer. As a part time job, you will be working in the Sports Department with James and Sirius." Lily's heart leaped. Working as a singer! Wow! And working with people she knew! And with Sharon Copley, her best friend, in a close department, the foreign ministry Department! This sounded great!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sharon and Lily bought a nice apartment near the ministry. They were right above Sirius, James and Remus. It was a spacious place, with separate bedrooms for each.  
  
With the boys, spacious wasn't what you would use. The boys shared a bedroom, and the lounge/kitchen wasn't huge. But the boys didn't care. As they said, they only slept, ate and bathed in it. Well, they ate more at the girls, but, hey, that's what they said.  
  
James found it more and more relaxing hanging out with Lily. It was calmer, more peaceful than the never-ending fun that was noisy when you were with the other boys.  
  
Lily found James very easy to talk to. She had always been shy, and since she refused to go out with Sirius so she was almost afraid of him, Sharon to busy to bother to have the nice long chats they had in Hogwarts, it was nice to talk to some one who knew exactly what you meant when you talked about work, and knew what you were feeling when you talked about the strain of having to concentrate on two jobs at once. For both Lily and James felt overloaded with things, and almost felt like dropping one of the things. But James knew he could never abandon Quiddich and the excitement of flying, and leaving the Sports Department meant he would see Lily much less, and Remus and Sirius. And Lily knew how many people were going though the project of her singing, and she didn't have the heart to disappoint them. And she enjoyed it. Both of her works. She couldn't quit one. It was too difficult. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three  
  
* * * * * * * * * * A year later* * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily walked past the guards guarding the doorway of her building and walked up the stairs. She took out her key and opened the door to her apartment. She found Remus and Sharon sitting on the couch. Remus was weeping and Sharon was looking like Peter had killed her best friend (which he did eventually).  
  
" What happened?" asked Lily.  
  
" You know Snape is the potion master apprentice," said Sharon quietly, ' he told Susie that-"  
  
" I was a damn werewolf! She got scared and rang me up- RANG ME UP! – To tell me she didn't want to date me any more! Now she's going out with that bastard Diggory! Oh, why did I go out with her?"  
  
" Because you loved her, honey."  
  
" No, I don't! She is the worst thing I've ever been with!"  
  
" Don't say that! You're just upset."  
  
James came in, covered in sweat, followed by Sirius.  
  
" Remus! What's up, buddy?"  
  
" Susie found out."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Werewolf."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
James notice Lily was there, and shifted uncomfortably. Lily was looking at her skirt. Remus, Sirius and Sharon had forgotten Susie and were silently giggling. Nether James or Lily noticed that. Sharon cleared her throat.  
  
" I think I'll go for a walk."  
  
" In the rain?" sneered Sirius, " I'll go too!" they closed the door and ran as fast as they could downstairs, where they laughed. Then they apparated into Sharon's room and pressed their ears against the door to the lounge. Remus was just saying he was going to ring up Susie to see whether she would reconsider him. Then he left. A moment later he was listening in Sharon's room too.  
  
James moved the magazine, which had Lily's face on it, off the couch and sat down next to her. They both were uncomfortable. James murmured, "So, Lily, um, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
" Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
" Why do you want to go out with me?"  
  
James hesitated. No one had ever asked him that before. They had just said yes strait away. If Sirius were there, he would have told Him to say I love you. But he wasn't. So James said, what he thought was a complement that he often said to his dates, " Because I think you're cute."  
  
Sirius groaned. Sharon clamped her hand over his mouth. Lily was glaring at James. She shouted angrily, " I have ears and eyes you know. And I got 14 N.E.W.T's, so you can't say I'm stupid. You dated Anne Thames because she had a body. Then you dated Carrie Chang because she was Head Girl. Not to mention Danielle Gildory, because of her brother. Now you want to date me because I'm famous!" and she ran out of the room. James stared behind her, to upset to speak.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sharon came into Lily's room and smiled slightly. Lily was writing a song. She always did when she was upset. When her Father had died she had come up with ' you're not in love with her' and when her sister had got married she had wrote ' just you and not them'. Lily had been upset over the wedding because she wanted some one to look after her, and she knew Petunia had married for money. Sharon walked over to Lily and asked, "what's wrong, Hon?"  
  
" James. He wants to go out with me because I'm famous."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course! Why else would he want to?"  
  
" I don't know; cos he loves you?"  
  
" Yeah right Sharon! Since when do guys wanna go out with me because I'm lovable? Since you've been called Eliza!"  
  
Sharon went out of the room and giggled. Her middle name was Eliza. 


	4. chapter five

Chapter five (already???)  
  
James and Sirius were snorting into their butter bear while watching Snape and his fiancée, Severa, snog like hell. It was too hard not to laugh. Remus and Sharon were looking horrified at the sight of the Snape and Snape- to-be over next to the bar. Lily was backstage, probably doing her hair (I wasn't there, so I don't know!!!)  
  
The group that was singing finished. Everyone fell silent as Lily walked on stage.  
  
" You can't stop me  
  
Thinking you don't love me,  
  
You can't stop me,  
  
Thinking you're using me…"  
  
Lily looked like a dream. Smoke swirled around her feet, and her white robe billowed out in the wind. Her hair was in a braid (UK: plait) that fell over her right shoulder to her waist. A lily sat in the fastener. James couldn't stand it. She was too beautiful. He ran up to the stage, leaped on, and grabbed Lily. And kissed her.  
  
Lily closed her eyes. She slowly lifted her left leg. James thought for a spilt second that she was going to wind her legs around his. Every one saw the leg rising out of the smoke, and slamming back into it. They couldn't see it, but right on James' foot.  
  
He jumped back in pain. Lily threw the magical microphone into the audience, which made a certain fiancée scream in pain. Lily tore out of the building, her unfastened hair streaming after her. James picked up the lily that lay half crumpled on the floor, and limped after her.  
  
"Lily wait!" cried James. Even though he was limping her was still faster than her. For he was on a broom. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to slow down. She span around, her eyes with flames of anger in them, and SMACK!!!! She slapped him on the cheek. I knocked him of the broom. Then she ran.  
  
James picked himself up, careful not to crush the lily, and got on the broom. He was about to kick off, when someone gripped his arm. Sirius.  
  
"Leave it," he said, " unless you want to get killed!"  
  
So the physically and mentally hurt James sat down on the backdoor steps, and help the lily to his heart. He wanted the REAL Lily to be there, loving him, and he broke down. He let go of the lily and wept.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't ever acknowledge his presence in a room. He couldn't be invisible, because the others could see him, and she stomped out of the room soon after he entered it. At first, Lily had screamed and shouted. Now she didn't even notice him. To him, this was worse.  
  
, He had shut himself up in his/Sirius'/Remus' bedroom, and was staring at the lily. He had put a preserving spell on it. He had stared at the lily for three hours. Sirius and Remus, knowing he wanted some time alone, had gone to Frank Longbottom's house to sleep. James sighed, and got up. He would get a glass of milk, and try to sleep. He got up and walked to the fridge and opened it. No milk. He sighed, and closed the fridge. He had to walk up those damn stairs to get to damn Lily's house to get a damn drink of milk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And he damn did that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	5. chapter six

A/N :Sorry it took so long! I didn't know how to explain this very well; perhaps I'm not the best person to explain this, but I couldn't disappoint you any longer, could I? I couldn't bear to think of you poor things, checking my story every few minutes, being so disappointed! Please excuse the spelling mistakes, I am writing on a French keyboard.  
  
Chapter six  
  
James had just opened the fridge when he heard a muffled groan, coming from Lily's room. He hurried in, to see a tangled Lily, her hair flung over the pillow. She was moaning, "no, not Harry! Take me instead! Please!" James approached the bed cautiously and peered at her as one looks at a precious china doll. She rolled over, making her patchwork quilt tumble onto the floor. She was wearing a white sleeveless nightgown, which looked rather like an old-fashioned prom dress. Just add a halo, thought James, and wings. Lily put on a look of horror and started to clutch a bundle of the light purple sheet. She had broken into sweat and started to scream... James shook her awake. "Lily! Lily!" "W- who- whaaaaaaaat?" She looked around in fright. "It's alright; it was just-" " You! Out! Get out! James, I'm warning you..." She stopped. She started to breath less heavy. They looked at each other. Minutes passed. It was 17 minutes before either of them said anything. " Am I dreaming?" enquired Lily. "I don't know." Admitted James. A half an hour passed. Then they started to move. Nearer, and nearer, and nearer until their noses brushed. Startled, they jumped back and Lily blushed, James smiled sheepishly. Then their eyes locked again. Another 15 minutes passed, each second they moved closer and closer. At the last second, they darted. But as soon as their lips touched, they both sprang back, both feeling that electricity, that feeling like you touched an oven and immediately and obediently drew back, with out thinking. They leapt in to it, a second latter. They lay on Lily's bed, deep in the embrace. Although they only went as far as the back of each other's tongue, it felt like they went into each others mind discovering everything about each other. It was more than just a kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James awoke with his arm around Lily. He sat up, groaning. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at Lily. He rubbed his eyes again. He looked again. Yeap, still here. He stared at her in horror, glad she was still asleep. She was going to kill him! He jumped out of the bed, relived that he was still in his red quiddich robes ,which he used as pyjamas. He looked at Lily, afraid that he was making too much noise. He closed the door, trying to stop it creak, and ran to his own bed room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily woke up, refreshed. She had had the most amazing dream. If James ever found it out, he'd... well, she didn't know what. But it was just a dream. But as she looked around her self, at the bid dent in the bed, she wondered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ohhhhhhh!" chuckled Sharon, " Lily's got a love-bite" It was big and red, just above the elbow. How could she have missed it? James looked up, looking stunned and horrified at the same time. As Lily looked into his eyes, she knew it was no dream she had dreamt; it was reality.  
  
A/N: read and review! Please! I want at least five more, or no more story! 


	6. chapter seven

Chapter seven  
  
  
  
Sharon, Sirius and Remus were giggling about the newest book that had toped the charts: Holidays with Hags, by Gilderoy Lockhart. Peter was reviewing a report and Lily and James were sending looks at each other, trying not to be noticed.  
  
But Sirius," Sharon argued, "He is amazing! He deserves all this attention! To think he saved all of Northern Africa from that horrid hag-"  
  
"He's making it up!" Sirius disagreed, "Or soooooooooooo exaggerating. I think-"  
  
"He's thinking! Now there's a new one!"  
  
"I passed with flying colours, thank you very much!"  
  
"Why don't we play a game?" suggested Remus quietly.  
  
"Like what?" asked James.  
  
"Well, someone asks a question, and everyone answers. Truthfully." he added, to avoid any misunderstandings.  
  
"Like truth or dare just that we only have truth," said Lily. Everyone looked puzzled, and Sirius scratched his head.  
  
"Nothing." she muttered, "Just a muggle game."  
  
"Can I ask the question? Can I? Please!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"If you stop acting like a baby!" said Sharon.  
  
"OK, what are your pyjamas like?" he asked, looking smugly at Remus, who had fallen back against the couch. "Sharon, start."  
  
"Ok, I wear a white Tee- shirt and a light blue pair of pants. Sirius?"  
  
"I wear red and blue striped PJ's. Remus?" He was grinning broadly at him. Remus blushed and looked at his knees. "A pair of Susie's stockings and a Tee-shirt she bought me." He knew it was no use lying. The others would tell anyway. "Lily?"  
  
"I have a nightgown made out of the sheet my mother died on." Everyone looked sadly at Lily. They all knew how much Lily's mother meant to her. "Go on Peter."  
  
"Green velvet pyjamas. James?"  
  
Remus piped in, determent to embarrass someone. "He wears his old Hogwarts Quidditch robes."  
  
And that small conversation made Lily and James blush like the sun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily stared at her muggle computer. Dream, dream, what rhymes with dream? Mean? Team? Cream?  
  
Because Lily was going to try and find out for certain whether her dream was real. Or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
" And now, Lillllllllllllllllllllly EvansThe crowds went wild. Lily took a big breath. 'This is it. The big one,' she thought. She put on a big fake smile and stepped onto the stage. The music blasted. Lily started.  
  
  
  
"Last night I had a dream,  
  
As crazy as it may seem,  
  
That you were by my side  
  
And said you loved me.  
  
  
  
And now you avoid my eye  
  
when you are walking by,  
  
So I just wanna know  
  
If it's true."  
  
Lily was staring straight at James, watching his expression very carefully. James knew this song was made for him. He sighed. He turned and caught Sirius's arm and pulled him out to the lobby.  
  
I would like to thank my beta reader, who almost rewrote the damn thing herself, except in blue. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Although I don't thank her for calling me evil. 


	7. chapter eight

Vodka in Paris and Newspaper Cuttings  
  
A tall man with a broad brimmed hat sat sipping a glass of white wine under the trees at the Luxembourg gardens in Paris. He was watching a young girl in jeans and a white, fluffy jumper. A jean jacket was tossed over the seat next to her. She had long rusty hair, which she had to flick back every few minutes to keep out of her eyes as she read her Agatha Christie. She looked like a normal French girl, apart from the fact that her book was in English. The observer set down his glass and walked over to her. She stiffened, and turned her head. He smiled. "So you like murder mysteries?" he said, but a strong Scottish accent betrayed him. She blushed and nodded. "Well, I like all types of books, really." She said in a quiet, British accent. "Really? What is your reason for being in Paris?" "Oh, just being here, I guess." She didn't look at him while she said that. "By the way, I'm Daniel Fortnight." "Lily Evans." "Lily Evans- the famous Lily Evans?" He said in a shocked voice. She blushed and nodded again. His eyes were bulging, like he was trying to take her in. "You've vanished, haven't you; it's all over the Daily Prophet. But why?" Lily was starting to get annoyed. "It has nothing to do with-" "Daniel, who are you talking to?" A lady laden with jewelry and with bleached, puffy hair, very high heels and a horrible pink mini skirt was walking over to them. "Lily, this is my fiancée, Rita Skeeter. Rita, this is Lily Evans." Rita Skeeter spat out the vodka she had just drank, spraying it all over a group of pigeons. "The Lily Evans? Oh gosh, I just have to interview you!" She pulled a quill and parchment out of a snake skin bag. "Could you wait just a moment while I go to the toilet?" "Of course! I might freshen up myself!" Lily slipped on her jacket and put her book in her handbag. The three of them walked over to the sign showing two stick figures. Lily paid two francs and closed the door of her cubicle. After ten minutes, Rita was getting annoyed. She knocked on the door of Lily's cubicle. "You sure you don't want any help?" No answer. Rita discreetly pulled out her want. "Alohomora!" The door swung open. It was empty. * Sirius's jaw dropped open in surprise. "You slept with her?" "I did not! I just kissed her and ended up sleeping in her bed . Sleep as in snore, snore!" James whispered loudly. "Oh." Said Sirius, disappointed. James ignored his expression. "But what am I going to do? That song she's singing is meant for me! She wants to know if it was a dream or not!" "I see..." Sirius narrowed his eyes, and looked like Hercules Poirot discouvering a vital clue. "James! Sirius!" Remus came blasting through the doors and crashed into James. "Lily's disappeared!"  
  
Cut out from the Witch Weekly: Where IN 'Evans Has She Gone! "Last night, Lily Evans was holding a concert at the Dragon's Liver in Diagon Alley," writes Penelope Charmfield, "but when she disapparated in the middle of her new single, Dreaming of You, no one really knew why. Rumours are that she is retiring young and left to marry her old boyfriend, Sirius Black, who she lives with. To this Sirius said, "It is true that Lily admitted she loves me, but we are already married and leaving on our honeymoon."  
  
"I said nothing of the sort!" shouted Sirius when Sharon showed him the cut out. "That is just yesterday's paper," Sharon said timidly, "wait till you see the one for today!"  
  
Cut out from the Daily Prophet:  
  
"I was on a weekend in Paris," writes Rita Skeeter, "and went to visit the Luxembourg gardens with my handsome fiancé, Daniel Fortnight. I went to fetch vodka. When I returned, dearest Dan was talking to no other than Lily Evans! He wasn't the only one; a whole group was gathered around the young singer, asking questions about her and Sirius Black. She denied that she had married Sirius, but Sirius was trying to force her to marry him. In stead she insisted that she had got rather close to Remus Lupin, one of Blacks best friends. When I asked if I could possibly interview her, she replied rudely and disapparated, leaving many French muggles and muggle tourists mystified." "Not in her best books, am I?" said Sirius glumly. James walked in, all sweaty from Quidditch, ready to take a shower. Sharon thrust the article under his nose and he read it, his jaw dropping so far you could count every one of his teeth if you cared to. He shut it when he finished reading, then he said excitedly, "I know where she is! She obviously left France after that cow found her, and now..." He rushed excitedly out the door.  
  
Than you every one for reviewing! And I thank my beta-reader very profoundly! 


End file.
